A Secret Love Drabble Series
by HPFangirl71
Summary: 100 Prompts... 100 Drabbles... 100 Words Each... Incest storyline If you squick, don't read... Do Not Flame Please. Percy has fallen in love with his niece Lily Luna, he is ashamed and turns to the bottle for comfort... Rated High for overall content
1. Percy Falls In Love

**A/N: I just recently signed up for a huge challenge... using a prompt table of 100 words to write a drabble by drabble story.**

**As you all know I definitely up for a challenge... I decided to write in the Harry Potter fandom and I will be writing my fave Pervy!Uncles pairing of Percy Weasley and Lily Luna Potter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**I have posted the first 12 parts of this to give you something to read... I will post more chunks as I get them finished... may take awhile to do all 100 but I am hoping many of you will follow along!**

Prompt Word Used: Beginnings

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**Percy Falls In Love **

In the beginnings, their relationship had been completely innocent. Lily had always been Percy's favorite niece, nothing more. He adored her spunky independent spirit.

The fact she drove her parents mad with her antics only made him adore her more. She was everything Percy hadn't been as a youngster and when her owl came telling the family she'd sorted Slytherin, Percy hadn't been surprised.

Suddenly now he saw his precious Lily Luna in a new and altogether inappropriate light. As she became a woman before his very eyes, Percy could no longer deny he'd fallen hopelessly in love with her…


	2. Percy's Confusion

Prompt word used: He

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**Percy's Confusion **

Percy felt like a vulture waiting for its prey as he sat watching his young niece Lily. He had always felt a certain fondness for the young girl but since she'd recently turned fourteen, he'd felt something much more for her. The feelings he now harbored sickened his insides but he didn't know how to get them to go away. She was like some type of forbidden dessert that he knew he shouldn't indulge but that somehow in the end he knew he was at least going to taste. Such thoughts devastated his psyche, leaving him confused and scared inside…


	3. Lily Wants More

Prompt Word Used: Not Enough

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**Lily Wants More… **

Lily Luna Potter was growing up… maturing far beyond her years. Lily dated boys her age but quickly bored of their childish antics. She'd eventually tried pursuing older boys like Scorpius Malfoy. That ended disastrously the day she caught him in a broom closet snogging her brother Albus. After that, she'd given up on boys completely. Lily knew she needed a grownup man and she believed that man was her own dear Uncle Percy. Suddenly playing loving niece was not enough. Lily desired more from the older man and she was determined to seduce him into seeing things her way…


	4. The Invited

Prompt Word Used: Too Much

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**The Invited… **

It was as if Percy were trapped in a bubble of nothing but dark temptations. Being around Lily had grown too much for him, making him feel desperate. He was drowning in the sinfulness of his abhorrent feelings for his niece. He knew he needed to stay away from her but her father had other ideas, inviting Percy to dinner at every turn. He'd staved off invitations for weeks, until Harry finally sent Ginny to drag him to the house. So here he now was… watching Lily from afar, dieing to take her within his arms and wantonly kiss her…


	5. Lily's Dinner Plans

Prompt Word Used: Family

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**Lily's Dinner Plans**

Dinner was a complicated event. Lily determined to have her Uncle Percy see her in a different light had her task harder to accomplish surrounded by family. She'd dressed deliberately, letting her long red hair hang seductively down her back in curls while her blouse hung a tad bit lower than usual. She would've opted for sexier attire but she couldn't risk giving her father a heart attack. Harry kept Percy close beside him, which made Lily's seduction plan even more difficult. Every sensual glance, every touch of naked skin, every brush of her young body had to seem accidental…


	6. After His Visit

Prompt Word Used: Dark

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**After His Visit **

Upon entering his flat, dark surrounded Percy who was shaken by the visit to his sister's home. His niece looked lovelier than ever and she'd seemed determined to drive his senses mad. It was difficult to ignore her "accidental" bumps every time she'd passed him. Lily let her touches linger against his skin as if they were deliberate. What kind of game did the girl think she was playing? Shamefully Percy reached into his trousers, grasping his overly aroused cock. His hand rubbed roughly up and down it's length, wanking to images of his beautiful niece, forbidden as she was…


	7. Thoughts of Ginny's Daughter

Prompt Word Used: Weeks

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**Thoughts of Ginny's Daughter**

Percy awoke the next morning in the exact same place he'd fallen asleep the evening before. His trousers were open, his flaccid cock hanging out as evidence of the shameful deed he'd committed the previous night. In a groggy haze he stumbled to the loo, dressing quickly for the office. Looking into the mirror he saw disgust cloud his brown eyes. Perverse thoughts of Lily had haunted his mind for weeks and although he'd never acted on them before now, he'd still known they were wrong. He couldn't think of Ginny's daughter in such a sexualized manner… or could he?


	8. Percy Tries To Escape

Prompt Word Used: Disease

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**Percy Tries To Escape**

Percy sat at the bar, drowning in Firewhiskey, the only thing seeming to help him escape this aching disease. There wasn't anything physical ailing him, instead something disturbing was infecting his very soul. An incurable disease of forbidden desire was twisting its way into his heart. All week he'd found himself wanking over naughty fantasies of his sweet niece Lily. He'd found himself imagining how sweet her lips would taste, how soft her skin would feel, and how delightful his cock would feel embedded deep within her innocent body. Disgusted with himself, Percy took another sip of his liquid escape…


	9. Shattered To Pieces

Prompt Word Used: Shattered

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**Shattered To Pieces**

Percy entered his flat, poured himself some Firewhiskey, letting the burning liquid sooth his nerves. He thought wryly of his day… late for work again, only Harry's pleading had saved his job. Harry coming to his aid filled him with guilt, he'd hate him if he knew his thoughts toward Lily. Those thoughts now battled to enter his mind. In frustration he tried to tear away the images in his head by pulling at his red hair. The images overtook him, screaming aloud, Percy threw the glass. As it shattered against the wall he felt himself also shattering to pieces…


	10. Family Intervention

Prompt Word Used: Broken

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**Family Intervention**

"We're his family Harry, we have to do this!" Ginny adamantly demanded.

"I know Percy's been having a rough go at it but do you really think coming to live here will fix it… especially if its against his will?" Harry questioned.

"He's a broken man Harry, he needs help whether he wants it or not…"

Harry wasn't sure why Percy had suddenly fallen into an emotional abyss but he had seen the results at the ministry. Percy Weasley, the man usually so together, was now an utter mess. Ginny was right, he needed help but could this be it…?


	11. Getting Help

Word Prompt Used: Writer's Choice... I chose Parchment

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**Getting Help…? **

Percy looked down despairingly at the thick parchment within his hands. The official documents were just delivered by owl. They'd deemed him incompetent to care for himself. Being forced to live with relatives wouldn't be such a bad thing if he were going to stay with his parents. Instead they'd assigned him to live with his sister instead. His family thought they were helping but little did they know of his secret shame. Little did they realize they'd just put temptation directly in his path. Sweet Lily would be his ultimate downfall… causing his loving family to hate him forever.


	12. In Enemy Territory

Prompt Word Used: Enemies

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**In Enemy Territory**

He eyed them like they were his enemies and Harry began regretting this decision. Ginny tried embracing her brother but he refused to return her gesture. She pulled back, red with embarrassment.

"We're sorry Percy… there just wasn't another way…" Harry spoke nervously. "Albus is staying at Molly's for awhile, you'll stay in his room."

Percy stood silently, hatred filling his eyes until Lily came rushing forward.

"Uncle Percy, come with me. I'll show you your room."

Percy looked up, she was breathtaking. Looking at her, the light returned to his deadened eyes. Taking her hand he was actually smiling…


	13. No Choices

Prompt Word Used: Choices

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**No Choices…**

Seeing Lily had reawakened something within him, a sick, perverse kind of something. The longing ache for her returning. The battle waging between his heart and mind made him cringe inwardly. He loved her, didn't want to hurt her in anyway yet still he craved the sweetness of her lips and her heated touch upon his skin. He shouldn't be here, it was too dangerous. The family left him no choices, no way to escape his hellish nightmare. They'd taken complete control but why? Couldn't they see he needed Firewhiskey to cope, to comfort him, to hide his guilty shame…?


	14. Hiding Away

Prompt Word Used: Days

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**Hiding Away… **

Days had passed since Percy's sudden arrival to the Potter household, yet he refused to venture out from the safety of Albus' bedroom. His sister was worried about him, he heard her and Harry discussing him. Having discussions that turned into loud arguments. Percy hated causing this strife but he had to stay away from Lily at all costs. Percy's hands shook from fear and alcohol withdrawal, while nightmares plagued him nightly, yet he refused to ask for help. He was ashamed of what he'd allowed himself to become… a perverse monster who craved the company of his beautiful niece.


	15. Sobs Within the Night

Prompt Word Used: Sound

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**Sobs Within the Night**

Lily heard the sound of his frantic sobs…sounds that drew her to him. The sight of Lily entering his room, stunning in her filmy nightgown, shocked Percy. A look of terror overtaking his face as he practically shouted at her.

"Leave, now! You shouldn't be here… its far too dangerous!"

"I'm perfectly safe with you." she replied, gently wiping a stray tear from his face.

"Please Lily… this isn't a game, you have to go…" he pleaded.

She was too close, too real, too desirable...

"I know its not…" she said, urgently seeking out his lips within the following silence…


	16. The Selfish Kiss

Prompt Word Used: She

_**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**_

_**The Selfish Kiss **_

Her lips were feather soft upon his and tasted sweeter than honey. His fingers clutched within her red hair as if she were his lifeline. Percy knew what they were doing was wrong but the fight in him was gone. Lily was all too pliable beneath his urgent touches and a fiery heat raged uncontrollably between them. Her power over him left him weak and needy. Lily knew he was vulnerable and took full advantage of the fact. Selfishly she clung to him, not caring what happened next. Lily was a Slytherin who wanted this moment regardless who it hurt…


	17. At Breakfast

Prompt Word Used: Breakfast

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**At Breakfast**

Everyone was shocked when Percy arrived at breakfast. Ginny grinning, fussed like a mother hen over him. Percy gave her a forced smile. His family had no idea that he was the wolf amidst their flock. The memory of Lily's soft lips pressed willingly against his last night still lingered. Lily coming to his room was his crutch, letting him pretend that shared kisses with his niece were somehow okay. Deep inside he knew the risks he was taking. Percy smiled as he felt a tiny foot slide up beneath his trousers. Lily's returning smile made the risks worth it…


	18. Whispers

Prompt Word Used: Lunch

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**Whispers**

Lily laid her head on her uncle's shoulder, feigning interest in the book he was reading. At her closeness, Percy smiled.

"What're we going to do about this?" he whispered.

"Do about what?" she whispered back.

"We can't ignore that we kissed Lily."

"I'm not…in fact I plan to kiss you again." she giggled.

She let her lips lightly graze his. Afraid Harry might be lurking Percy pushed her away.

"Not here Lily..."

"Later in your bedroom then, you'd better have my kiss waiting." she replied coyly.

Quickly kissing his cheek, she left to go help her mother make lunch.


	19. Playing Lily's Game

Prompt Word Used: Air

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**Playing Lily's Game**

The air surrounding them seemed suffocating to Percy. Lily wore a determined look upon her face whenever she looked his way. He knew she'd come to his room that night and it worried him. What if her parents found her there? Worse yet…what if they didn't? What would he be capable of doing? Lily's innocent attraction made it harder for him to resist her beauty. She didn't realize the dangerous game she was playing. Her naked foot surreptitiously pressing up against his groin let him know with certainty that she had no clue of the dastardly things he was capable…


	20. The Second Time

Prompt Word Used: Lost

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**The Second Time **

Lily was like a fine wine, her lips a soft bouquet of enticing desire and Percy was lost. He was lost to her supple young charms, as he again tasted of those forbidden lips. His senses were not his own as he fervently fed upon their intoxicating flavor. Without guilt, he pulled her all too willing body closer, pressing his fingers deeply into the small of her back as he clung desperately to the dream of loving her. In turn, she responded to his touch as if she truly belonged to him and again he clung to that tragic dream…


	21. What Lily Wants

Prompt Word Used: Brown

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**What Lily Wants… **

Lily looked deeply into her uncle's brown eyes as he took her into his arms. She saw the guilt that lay buried deep within his lust-filled gaze. He wanted her but felt torn over how wrong he thought it was to possess her. She loved him and to her that was all that truly mattered. Looking into the depth of those brown eyes and seeing his desire for her fulfilled a need deep within her. Instinctively she melded her body into Percy's as his lips pressed greedily against her own. Lily wanted Percy. Moreover, what Lily wanted, she usually got…


	22. Earning Lily's Trust

Prompt Word Used: Moon

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**Earning Lily's Trust**

Percy held Lily tightly within his arms, the moon bathing them both in its dim light. He pressed a chaste kiss against the softness of Lily's auburn hair. Gently he kissed down the side of her neck, reveling in her sweet scent. Percy wished to do such diabolical things to her beautiful young body and it frightened him. Surely, Lily had to feel his arousal pressing against her yet still she stayed within his arms. Her unwavering confidence in his love for her was the only thing that kept him from crossing the line any further than he already had…


	23. Just One Last Time

Prompt Word Used: Last

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**Just One Last Time…**

As Lily left his room, Percy convinced himself that this was the last. It was the same thing he'd tried convincing himself of every evening. Days went by and their secret tryst continued. Percy was guilt ridden yet when Lily entered his room, he couldn't deny his feelings for her. Lily was far too beautiful for him to give up even though he knew he should. Every kiss from her only further fed this crazy obsession. Percy wanted Lily in the worst way and unfortunately, Lily wanted him too, which is why this evening would never truly be their last…


	24. Percy Finds Courage

Prompt Word Used: Colorless

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**Percy Finds Courage**

Percy Weasley held the bottle of colorless liquid tight within his grip, taking a large swallow. It'd been a couple months since he'd come to stay at his sister's home and surreptitiously begun having an affair with her daughter. It sickened him every time he thought about it, yet he couldn't seem to stop. Instead he snuck away and stole sips from a bottle of liquid courage. Watching Lily with longing during the daylight and stealing her kisses at night. For Percy was even more addicted to his niece than he was to the alcohol that now burned his throat…


	25. Uncontrolled Desire

Prompt Word Used: Drink

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**Uncontrolled Desire**

Tonight Percy had given himself over to the drink, had locked himself in his room and drunk enough to get thoroughly pissed. A clever multiplying spell helping along what little he'd stolen from Harry's locked cupboard. When Lily came to him that evening, she could smell and taste it upon his breath. It was the forbidden taste of whiskey mingling with the power of lustful longing. When her uncle's needy caresses traveled upon her breasts, Lily became momentarily frightened but as he pressed her body down upon the bed, she forgot her fear and gave in fully to her desires…


	26. No Going Back

Prompt Word Used: Touch

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**No Going Back…**

Lily gave in fully to the passion of Percy's kisses. She allowed his mouth and hands full access to her body. Feeling those lips press down upon her neck and breasts made her heady with desire. His experienced touch sending her body into a frenzy of consuming need. She could feel her uncle's own need growing as he pressed his groin up against her thigh. Lily was caught up within a moment of something torrid and forbidden but had no desire to turn back. She wanted him to claim her body as his and it both frightened and exhilarated her…


	27. Branding Her His

Prompt Word Used: Fixed

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**Branding Her His**

With a tug of lace knickers, Percy had Lily undressed, her body pliable beneath his muscles. He pressed his groin hard against her naked sex, eliciting a moan from the young girl. He knew his kisses upon her body were a maddening onslaught. His mind fixed upon branding himself upon every inch of her lovely body, making her his and his alone.

"I love you Lily," he whispered, letting several fingers slip inside her wet heat.

Moaning against his lips, her body clenched instinctively around his digits. However, the feel of her tightness only made him feel depraved and dirty…


	28. What Lily Needs

Prompt Word Used: White

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**What Lily Needs**

Lily Luna lay naked and trembling beneath her uncle's caressing touch upon her young body. He groaned at her inexperienced touches and white-hot desire filled her as she felt his fingers invading her sex. In all her fifteen years, she'd never felt anything as wonderful as what she was feeling right now. She loved this man without regret and wanted him… no needed him to make love to her. She needed him to take her, to claim her body as his own. She needed him to take her innocence, making her into a woman who could truly be his equal…


	29. Trying To Resist

Prompt Word Used: Taste

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**Trying to Resist **

Guilt clouded Percy's mind as he bent to taste Lily's wet desire for him. Her essence was a delight upon his tongue. He so desperately wanted her but deep inside knew that this was completely wrong. It was that knowledge which helped him pull away from the incredible temptation of his naked niece lying within his bed. He flung himself upon the floor, hands covering his eyes, bursting into tears like a child.

"Lily, leave!" he shouted.

A pink blush… of what, embarrassment or desire crossed her face. He wasn't quite sure which but it tempted him all the same…


	30. Why?

Prompt Word Used: Green

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

"**Why?"**

She came close to breaking through his determined resolve with just one frantically whispered word… "Why?"

Her green eyes glistened, wet and hurt.

"This is wrong Lily; we both know it is…" Percy's voice pleaded with her to understand.

"I know nothing of the sort," she proclaimed, crossing the room to take his hands within her own.

She was naked and trembling with her tears beside him, shocking his senses awake. She was like some red-haired angel to him, beautifully innocent. He had no right to claim her yet it didn't stop him from desperately wanting to just the same…


	31. Destroying His Resolve

Prompt Word Used: Writer's Choice and I chose Tears

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**Destroying His Resolve**

Percy looked at her tear stained face and it destroyed his resolve. He'd wanted desperately to do what was right but his courage failed in the face of her desire. Suddenly the feelings he felt for her overwhelmed his senses. His fingers wound tightly within her hair, pulling her toward him. Their lips met and he tasted the salt of her tears, glistening like jewels upon her face. His free hand roamed to her breast, causing her to moan seductively. He wanted her so badly and he'd be damned if his blood would get in the way of possessing her…


	32. Lily's First Time

Prompt Word Used: First**  
**

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**Lily's First Time**

Percy laid her gently upon the bed, wiping away the remainder of her tears. The tenderness of his voice helped calm her as his hands shamelessly roamed her naked skin. Slowly he entered her body and she winced at its initial pain. Soon, her only thoughts were of this moment's undeniable pleasure. Her Uncle's pace quickened as the need overtook him. His hands, mouth, and body were claiming and possessing her in the most intimate of ways. Gasping with desire and love, she wantonly clung to him. This was Lily's first time but she determined it wouldn't be her last…


	33. No Regrets

Prompt Word Used: Sunrise

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**No Regrets**

Percy watched the sunrise just outside the bedroom window. He hated waking the beauty lying beside him but knew if he didn't they'd surely be caught.

"Lily Love… you need to go back to your room now. Your parents… if we're caught…"

The words stuck in his throat as her naked form snuggled close to him, her lips pressing gently against his neck.

"Do you regret last night?" she whispered.

"No… I love you too much for regrets. Do you…?"

"No… of course not Percy, I love you…"

Lily pulled his lips to hers; and eagerly he returned her kisses…


	34. Drowning Out the Guilt

Word Prompt Used: Agony

**A Secret Love Series by HPFangirl71**

**Drowning Out the Guilt**

Percy watched the young woman sitting near her father, reading from the morning's paper. Her head lay protectively up against Harry, her hair taking on an orangey hue within the sun's golden glow.

He remembered Ginny first bringing her home; so tiny and fragile. He'd vowed then to help love and guide her to adulthood. Last night he'd guided her all right, letting his desires cloud his judgment, possibly hurting her. Guilt overtook him and quietly he exited the house.

Taking the Firewhiskey bottle in hand, Percy let shameful agony fill him, swallowing the fiery liquid down in large gulps…


End file.
